


Good morning, Stanley.

by Now_GuessWhoIAm



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, Stanley is mute but the Narrator will give hints of what he says, The Narrator is the narrator no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_GuessWhoIAm/pseuds/Now_GuessWhoIAm
Summary: Stanley looked at the beautiful man in the eyes, admiring and enjoying what he saw. Ah, such beautiful eyes, he thought to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I forget when I finished it... Not a good thing.

(Time unknown) 6.1.2016

"Good morning, Stanley."

Hearing his name spoken by the charming voice, Stanley woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find that he was being watched by his lover. Stanley looked at the beautiful man in the eyes, admiring and enjoying what he saw. Ah, such beautiful eyes, he thought to himself. He would never have enough of this beautiful man--

"!"  
"Ouch! Stanley... Don't we talk about this before? Not to disturb my narration? Please, my love, be a lamb."

Although Stanley knew that it was very rude of him to behave like such, he did not listen to his lover, and continued to stop the beautiful man from doing his job with methods he had in mind: Wiggling his body in hopes of giving his lover a hard time to stay focused, pulling the beautiful man's hair in a way that is not too painful but enjoyable, to name but a few. However, all Stanley's attempts failed, as both his hands were grabbed and pinned above his head by the beautiful man, forcing him to stay still.

"Now, Stanley... I can't finish my sentences if you don't stop interrupting, so would you kindly tell me what you want?"  
"..."  
"My dear... Why don't you tell me sooner?"

The beautiful man sighed, letting go of Stanley's hands. Smiling softly, the beautiful man then ran his fingers through Stanley's hair, and landed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Seeing his adorable lover blushed pure red, he chuckled at the incredible cuteness. Stanley wrapt his hands around his lover's neck, and looked into his eyes.

"..."  
"I love you too."  
"..."  
"Why can't I address myself as 'the beautiful man'?"  
"..."  
"That's not me being arrogant or narcissistic! I thought we both agree that I am, indeed, beautiful?"

Stanley rolled his eyes in response to his definitely-not-arrogant-nor-narcissistic-plus-indeed-very-beautiful lover's question.

"Well, Stanley my dear..."

The man softly brushed Stanley's face with his lips. From Stanley's forehead, to his eyelids, and his cheeks... Pausing at his lover's lips for a second, the man pulled back.

"If you don't like it, I might as well stop using it. I apologize for my inappropriate phrasing."  
"..."  
"You are the most important part of my life, well you know, since I am your narrator and your lover."  
"..."  
"Really? I can still use it?"  
"..."  
"I promise I won't use it too often."

**Author's Note:**

> I have grown so much!  
> Back then I wrote about 400 and I would just call it a day D:  
> I now write about 1,500 for a chapter :D


End file.
